Mr Brightside
by FinalFantasyFreak10
Summary: Who knew Urahara was talented? KisukeXYoruichi if you squint.


Title: Mr. Brightside

Rating: K+

Summary: Who knew Urahara was talented?! (There's a first... lol. joking! .....)

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach. X3 I honestly don't see why we have to do this... Like I could really think of something like Bleach. lol

Author's Note: Just a random little thing... lol. X3 I thought of it while listening to mah music on shuffle. It's fun. You never know what's gonna play next. ... 'Life is like a box of chocolates... Ya never know what yer gonna get,' XDD Love Forrest Gump! Probably one of my top five favorite movies. XD ... I start rambling easily... lol. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! X3

* * *

"Ms. Yoruichi! Ms. Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi inwardly groaned. It was _her _again... The annoying, overly emotional, lovesick Orihime Inoue. She pretended not to hear her, pulling her ponytail out and putting her hair up again.

"Ms. Yoruichi! Did you... not hear me?" she panted, right behind her. Yoruichi feigned surprise.

"Oh, Inoue! Eh... No, I didn't... What is it?" she asked, a fake smile on her face.

Orihime laughed nervously. "Mr. Urahara wanted to speak to you!" she said.

"Ok. ... Is that all?" she asked. Orihime nodded.

"Alright then... Bye, Inoue." she said, shooing her with her hand.

She looked like a little lost puppy for a moment, but then remembered 'Kurosaki-kun' was waiting for her.

"Bye Ms. Yoruichi!" she called, running away to go see the 'love of her life'. = =; That was so annoying... She would always say, "One day, Kurosaki-kun and I are gonna get married! And we'll have kids! We'll name them Ichigo Jr., and Hime, and, and, _oh!_ it's so exciting!" *insert crazy fangirl squeal here*

Yeah, that's what happened every... single... day.

Why hadn't Kisuke just called her? Probably to annoy her with Inoue.

...

Like he always did.

She walked a few blocks until she reached the merchant's shop. Once there, she was surprised to see that he wasn't outside waiting for her like he usually did. He didn't do that out of the kindness of his heart, he did it to embarrass her. Every time she came to see him, there he was, yelling for the whole world to hear,

"Hey, kitty! I missed you! C'mere and give daddy a hug! Did you miss me?"

... My _God, _that was embarrassing...

She walked up to the door, opening it. She expected a surprise attack, or to see Jinta douse her in water, with Ururu, such a good girl, apoligizing to her about Jinta.

Neither came.

She stood there, shocked. Why was everything so... so... _normal?! _

_"Comin outta my cage, and I been doin just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss, _

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep,_

_And she's calling a cab,_

_While he's having a smoke, _

_And she's taking a drag,_

_Now they're goin to bed, _

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let, me, go-o-o"_

Yoruichi stood, wondering who that was. Tessai? Nah... Did he even listen to music? Jinta? No... The voice was too 'manly'. ... Kisuke?! Yoruichi tiptoed up the stairs, following the voice that was singing. She saw Kisuke's door, slightly ajar. She grinned evilly, walking ever so carefully towards the door, peeking through the crack.

Oh...

My...

God...

There was Kisuke, dancing around his room, his hairbrush in hand, singing in it like it were a microphone. Yoruichi's hand flew to her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. She bit her lip, deciding to use this as blackmail if ever needed.

_"And I just can't look_

_It's killing me-e-e_

_And taking control,_

_Jealousy,_

_Turning saints into the sea,_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibi,_

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"_

Yoruichi had never wanted her camcorder so bad... His stereo was blaring 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers, with him singing along with it. She had to admit he did sing good, though.

...

But like she'd ever say that to his face.

"_I'm comin outta my cage,_

_And I been doin just fine,_

_Gotta gotta be down,_

_Because I want it all,_

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this,_

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss,_

_Now I'm fallin asleep,_

_And she's calling a cab,_

_While he's havin a smoke,_

_And she's takin a drag,_

_Now they're goin to bed,_

_And my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let, me, go-o-o_

_Cause I just can't look,_

_It's killing me-e-e_

_And taking control-"_

Yoruichi burst into the room, deciding to join him.

_"Jealousy,_

_Turning saints into the sea,_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibi,_

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
_

_I never-r-r-r-r_

_I never-r-r-r-r_

_I never-r-r-r-r_

_I never-r-r-r-r"_

Yoruichi clapped.

"Beautiful singing, Kisuke... I thought you'd stop and be surprised if I just jumped in and sang with you, though," she said.

Kisuke waved his hand.

"I know... I'm good. I knew you were there, though. I saw your eye," he explained, that goofy grin on his face.

"Oh..."

"But, practice makes perfect, kitty-chan," he said, waving his finger.

"Oh, shut up, Kisuke! Telling _me _practice makes perfect, I'd say you need to take your own advice! In fact, I think you-" she continued ranting on how he thought he was just the best in the world, and how he should get off his ass and do something, besides sitting there waving his fan in his face. Kisuke just nodded and pretended like he was listening, with her finally stopping and saying, "Are you going to?" He didn't know what he was going or not going to do, so he just answered like he always did.

"Absoloutely, Yoruichi. You are absoloutely right." Yoruichi just scoffed and stormed out.

"But Yoruichi, I'm not done talking to you! Remember what Inoue said?" he called, following her outside.

"Well, _I'm _done talking to _you._ You come see me if it's so important..."

"But you're already here!"

"I won't be for long..."

"Yoruichi! You're so depressing..."

"Well then, find a way to cheer yourself up. You're 'Mr. Brightside' afterall..." she added sarcastically.

"But Yoruichi-i-i-i!"

"Shut up!"

"What made you so mad?"

"You did! You _always _make me mad! And I don't even know what I'm mad about. How sad is that? I'm mad at you and I don't know why. Because you're around me, I guess."

"But I thought you said I was Mr. Brightside?"

"KISUKE!"

"Ok, ok... I get it... You're not _really _mad at me... You're just really, really, really PMSy."

"Kisuke, I swear to God, if you don't shut up- What are you doing? Get away from me! Kisuke!"

"C'mon, hug time."

"No, I don't like hugs. No, Kisuke-"

"Hug time."

"No!"

"Come on," he said, bringing her against him. She just stood there, waiting for this to be over.

"There... Isn't that nice?"

"Mmmhmm," she said monotonously.

"Mmm..." he said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah... That's nice..." he said, his hands traveling down her backside.

"Boop boop boop," he said, patting her bottom.

"Kisuke, touch my ass one more time, and I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Mk?" she said.

Kisuke paused, then nodded, releasing her from his hug.

"You're such a good fiance'," she said, patting his face, which ended in a smack.

"Ow..."

She waved, going back down the road.

"Bye, Kisuke," she called.

"Yeah... Bye..." he said, rubbing his cheek.

"I'll be back later tonight for dinner."

Kisuke stopped.

"What makes you think I'm cooking?"

She turned and fixed a glare on him.

"Ok, I'm cooking... Got it," he said, turning to go back inside the shop.

* * *

Well, that ended aruptly. lol. X3 The part where Kisuke was saying 'Hug time', is off The Proposal. Love that movie. X3 Anyhoo, yeah, really random idea. Yay for shuffle!

By the way, I think I was supposed to put this at the beginning, but the song 'Mr. Brightside' is by The Killers, not mine. Obviously. I'm not that creative. lol.

Bleach isn't mine, yadda yadda yadda. So, yeah... Reviews would be nice! Wonderful, really. w kthnxbai ^^


End file.
